An Actress's Tale
by molgriss
Summary: Dara Vandark is an actor's prodigy who moved to Japan to learn Japanese theatre. While at Seika Academy she meets the Najika and the gang. Due to classic shojo style she falls in love with the first guy she meets...you'll never guess who they are.
1. Dara Vandark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kitchen Princess **

**I'm not sure about this chapter, i hate marysus so i had to give her some form of issue at least  
**

**An Actress's Tale**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

"If we shadows have offended, Think but this, and all is mended, that you have but slumber'd here while these visions did appear. And this weak and idle theme, No more yielding but a dream, Gentles, do not reprehend: if you pardon, we will mend: And, as I am an honest Puck, If we have unearned luck Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue, We will make amends ere long; Else the Puck a liar call; So, good night unto you all. Give me your hands, if we be friends, And Robin shall restore amends."

As the curtain fell applause could be heard miles away. Never has an 7th grader been such a success. "Congrats Dara" a passerby said.

"Hey Dar!" a voice said from across the stage (so unprofessional) a small girl with brown hair sticking out of her wig walked up, "tonight's your last night isn't it?"

"Hey Mari, what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on don't you remember? Your moving to Japan, you were going on and on about how different their styles of stage acting were."

"Oh, yeah, that."

"Don't worry you've known Japanese ever since you watched Yugioh when you were 5"

"Yeah I guess, but I'm worried about making friends."

"Oh come on what are you worried about, you've done more research on Japanese culture than anyone I know, you already got Into a school, the special class no less, and as I said before you already know the language, what's there to worry about."

"You know as well as I that I have absolutely no people skills."

"Yeah that true, then try making a character that does."

"That won't work, I tried it last semester and I still couldn't do it"

"True but I guess we'll see"


	2. Sora

At the Japanese airport: 'well, here I go, to Seika Academy' she kept walking till she saw a boy holding a card with her name written in Kanji.

"konichiwa, I am Vandark Dara, you are?"

"Sora, I'm the class president at Seika."

he was cute, tall blond, and skinny with big brown eyes .

' he may be cute but he sure isn't my type, to nice, l find that nice boys are no fun.'

_"_Are you here to show me toSeika Academy?"

He smiled "Yes, i am, this way please."

'_wow, really nice.'_


	3. Seika Academy

**This chapter is in progress so keep checking till Chapter 4 is up, so far hoping this chapter will be longer**

**Those who read this chapter before the editing I'm sorry but i realized it would be better to introduce her right at the beginning of where the manga is and she doesn't work at Fujita Diner until chapter 3  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kitchen Princess**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

"This is where the girls dorms are, the boys are on the second floor, and this is your room it is advised you stay here for the remainder of the day."

"Why do i have to stay?"

"Naturally to unpack, but also because everyone else is in class and there's not much else to do."

"Oh, then what is there to do?"

"Go eat, play basketball on the court to name a few but the prices here are steep."

"Wait, why are the prices so steep?"

"Most people have a lot of money to come here?"

"Hey what's going on here?"

I look around and see a boy who looks exactly like Sora only with brown hair talking to a girl with pigtails.

"How can you waste food like this? I thought everyone by now would have learned not to waste food?"

"Daichi, what happened?"

"Some girl who can't cook made flan, wanted me to eat it, and i said batted it out of her hand, and it fell on the floor, then monkey went all crazy."

'monkey?'

"Fine say what you want but i'll make it anyway and you have to eat it."

"Um i think i should be leaving."

As i was leaving there was a clatter of pots and pans behind me, i turn around and see the girl almost dance around the kitchen, she was making this dish and explaining about how to properly make flan all at the same time.

"Wow, it's good"

"And it's so cute in the teacups!"

"Hey i didn't catch your name."

"Oh, it's Kazami Najika and i'll be in class 1-A, you."

"Dara Vandark, and i'll be in class 1-A too."

Of course, my response was pretty much drowned out by everyone in the cooking room yelling "1-A, that's the special class"

Completely confused Najika and I walked off to our dorms.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yay! i actually like how this chapter turned out.**

**I know making my OC is pretty much deleting one of the problems Najika has but i thought she needed someone to be friend during the whole evil Akane bit.  
**


	4. The first day of class

**In the previous chapter you meet 4 of the main characters, the only ones left after these next few would be Seiyo Mizuno (i will be sad when it comes time to meet him), and the director**

**Again sorry if i make a character mean  
**

**If I post this before it is finished please do not be upset at any changes and look often.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kitchen Princess  
**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I woke up the next morning, got dressed, and walked to my classroom. Inside I waited for the teacher to sign mine and Kazami's slip, while the class talked behind us.

"Ok class this is Kazami Najika and Vandark Dara"

"Hello, I'm Dara Vandark and I just moved here from America"

"Kazami-san, Kazami-san, KAZAMI-SAN!!!"

"Oh, hi i'm Kazami Najika, and I'm from Hokkaido."

"She's the one Sora kissed?"

_'i don't remember that, did it happen when i wasn't looking?'_

"Hey, Daichi look, where in the same class, why didn't you tell me this was your class?"

"Baka, why would i want a monkey like you to know we were in the same class

"Hey Vandark, what's your skill?" a girl asked.

"Skill?"

"Yeah, everyone in this class has a special skill, I won a national violin contest"

"I won the Ministry of Education Award for my oil painting."

"I'm good at Go."

"I'm good at ballet."

"But the most famous one is Akane. You know her right? Kishida Akane?"

"Pleased to meet you."

This gorgeous girl walked in with long black hair and large brown, she was every bit a model.

"Oh, my gosh, you're so skinny, so fairskinned, and your face is so small, you're like a model!!!!!" said Kazami.

"That's because she is a model, haven't you seen the magazine Strawberry?"

"She's super famous, all the girls want to be like her."

"Wow, I had no idea you guys were so amazing."

"So what about you guys, do you have a talent, like maybe you won something?"

"Well i'm good at acting and with languages, I've known Japanese since i was 5 and i was self tought."

"Hmmm, i've won a ramen contest, an all-you-can-eat-meat contest, an ice-cream contest, and a milk drinking contest."

Daichi started busting out laughing." Your just a big eater, that's great!"

"And what are you good at?" I asked him '_man he really got on my nerves_'

"Who knows?"

"Daichi's good at basketball, you won the nationals before right?"

'_wow Akane must really like Daichi, I mean no one acts like that around someone without even slightly liking them_'

"I quit basketball, so let's not talk about it, besides shouldn't your special ability be to climb trees since you're a monkey."

"Stop saying that i'm not a monkey!"

As Najika and Daichi fought in the corner, i caught Akane looking at them,'_she really does like him, look at how angry she is when Kazami-san and Kitazawa-san are fighting'_

_"_Hey Akane, do you like Daichi or something?"

"Well I guess if even a newbie like you can figure it out i guess it's not a secret, so yes."

"I'm not sure about everyone else, I'm just very observant, but just don't attack Kazami-san because of this."

"Why would you say that?"

"As i said, I'm observant, and you seem like the kind of girl who would do anything to keep a another girl from liking Daichi or being liked by him, and then try and make yourself look innocent in the process, turning everyone against her."

"Wow, what an interesting skill, obviously it hinders your friendship skills. So how about this, I'll be your friend just don't tell anyone."

"Fine, just if you do hurt Kazami-san don't get mad if I comfort her later."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok at the begining of the chapter i had some issues but i think i made it work so please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. The Princess

**Not sure how to do this, in the last chapter (after revision) I made my OC a friend of Akane and originally i wanted to make her friends with Najika, later this would work, but right now there are conflicts between the girls. Don't know how but i'll try to make it work.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kitchen Princess**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

(Dara)"Oh man, these prices are steep, I guess Kitazawa-kun was right."

(Girl 1)"Which Kitazawa?"

"Sora."

(Girl 2)"Ah, well, back to subject, I guess they are a little pricey, but most of the students here have quite a bit of money so it doesn't really matter."

(Dara)"Great, as if moving to a new country was enough, i have to worry about prices as well."

(Girl 1)"Hey isn't that Kazami-san?"

I look over to where the girl was pointing and see that yes it was her, sitting at a table with only a loaf of bread and some juice.

'_wow, she must not have a lot of money either.'_

(Akane)"Let's go say hi."

I pulled back Akane.

(Dara)"Remember what I said Akane, do not hurt Kazami-san, if you do I will see through it, and defend her."

"I'll keep that in , Kazami-san do you want to eat with us?"

(Najika)"Sure!"

'_I swear she is to hyper for her own good'_

(Najika)"Wow Akane, I love your lunch."

(Akane)"Thanks my cousin works at a restaurant and sometimes makes my lunch."

A look showed in her eye.

(Akane)"Hey Kazami can you pass that water pitcher?"

(Najika)"Sure."

Akane positioned the food just to where Kazami-san's elbow would nock it off the table.

As soon as Kazami-san knocked it off the table, all the other girls turned on her and said she did it on purpose because she was jealous of Akane's food.

(Najika)"I didn't do it!"

(Dara)"Hey if you didn't do it why don't you remake it? You can cook right?"

(Akane)"There's no way she can make it, my cousin's a chef at the Cantina."

(Najika)"I've been there before!"

Najika got up and rushed into the kitchen. While she was making the dish i started to look around. I saw Sora heading toward the kitchen and Daichi looking at her from afar, so i went to him.

(Dara)"Hey shouldn't you be up front?"

(Daichi)"What do you mean?"

(Dara)"Wow, you're really thick aren't you? Come on."

We made our way to the front of the gathering with Akane steeming in a corner while Najika's cooking up a storm with Sora helping out by getting ingredients and just helping general. I look over at Daichi and see a hint of jealousy in his eyes. _Uh-oh, Daichi better watch how he looks at Najika or he's just going to make situations worse for her._

(Dara)"Hey, why don't you help?"

(Daichi)"Why should I?"

I roll my eyes and try to come up with a good reason. "Because Sora's getting the credit and this might be a step in a trap for Najika."

Daichi thought it over (_even though I knew he was going to start helping as soon as I said why)_ "Fine I'll help."

As Daichi walked into the kitchen to help Najika, I walked over to Akane to solve my other problem.

(Dara)"You're going to regret this."

(Akane)"Whatever do you mean Dara?"

(Dara)"You did not listen to me when I warned you about Najika, so here's what I'll do, one day soon you will do something to try and hurt Najika but end up hurting your own reputation instead, and Najika will be the one to save you from the ridicule."

(Akane)"How do you know this?"

(Dara)"I'm very observant. What do you expect from an actress?"

I look back at the kitchen to see Najika putting the final touches on her dish.

(Najika)"And now for the tiara."

(audience)"Tiara?"

(Najika)"Cantina's tarramasalad uses crystal sea salt from england, the very best salt for vegetables."

(Sora)"You knew all that?"

(Najika)"I never forget a taste...Add the tiara and the princess is done."

As everyone tried they all had looks of surprise, it tasted exactly like Akane's had. I look over at Akane as everyone tries to order oneof the dishes.

(Dara)"Akane calm down, remember what I said, in a fit of anger and jealousy you will ruin yourself. Don't let that happen."

(Akane)"How can I calm down when that tramp is ruining my life, my only chance to be with Daichi!"

(Dara)"Keep your voice down. Why ruin your life after one battle? Don't give up on Daichi but don't hurt Najika either."

(Akane)"What you are saying contradicts each other how can I not give up on Daichi and not be jealous of Najika?"

(Dara)"I don't know, but the more you hurt her the more you hurt yourself!"

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Yay!!! I finally finished chapter 5!!! I hope you like it. Sorry about the last conversation I just couldn't finish it but I had to leave it in. There's more trouble to come, I just hope I don't get on **

**another anime marathon in the mean time.**

**Review like you've never reviewed before. Send ideas, requests, just make sure that they are reasonable.**

**For those NajikaxDaichi fans don't worry this is not an AkanexDaichi story or OCxDaichi story so just bear with me.  
**


	6. Fujita Diner

**Ok I'm reeaallyy sorry about the wait on this one however I just had a waterfall of ideas enter my head so they might be coming faster, please put constructive criticism when you review. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kitchen Princess  
**

* * *

For one week I waited for Akane to make a move against Najika but so far nothing, the girls are slowly distancing themselves from making her more and more alone but every day you would see her around Daichi or Sora so it didn't seem so bad, (I also help some but mostly I keep my eye on Akane), there's already a school play going on and currently auditions are set up for this Friday so I'm practicing for that and it's becoming harder to watch Akane and I'm starting to worry about Najika, so today I'm going to look around the school to try and clear my head.

"Ishida-san, you're so nice." '_Who's that, it sounded like Najika, maybe from over here?' *_Looking through bushes* "Call me Akane, Friends should help each other." "Thanks Akane."

'_Somethings not right, where is Najika going?' "_Idiot." I look back at Akane and see an expression only seen when she thinks no ones around, her true side.

As I run off to check on Najika I just can't get that picture out of my head, where did she send Najika and what's there that's so bad? I catch up to her and see her climb through some bushes, "Najika?" "Who's there?" I running right smack dab into Najika because she had stopped once she saw the building in front of us.

It was an old decrepit building and I was wondering what this was supposed to be when I saw the sign..."Fujita Diner". This place was supposed to be able to serve food?!?

When I started to try and explain to Najika why I was here, she was gone! She already went inside to investigate, and I was close behind her. Suddenly there was a something moved. "Who's there?" It was a gruff voice but oddly familiar...I turned to Najika and saw her running away??? Then she stopped turned around and asked this guy if she can help in the shop. As she asked she pulled a chestnut pie out of nowhere (_seriously where does she hide her things???)_ "Help? You can't without the director's approval. Yawn" "I'll get approval later.I'll do anything! Please!" The man looked at Najika tried some of the pie and said,"Hmm, Okay let's see what you can do. Now what about you." Looking right at me, it didn't help that Najika was asking the same thing (with her eyes of course) so I came up with something. "I was walking around when I saw Najika wondering what was going on I followed her in and since it looks like Najika might need some help maybe I could wait tables or just help (when I have the time)." "Sure why not, less work for me. Right since you two work for me now...get to work on those dishes." D: "How did you get so many dishes piled up!" SM:"Who knows?" D: "He's using us." N: "He's definitely using us." SM:"Hurry up your first customer is arriving." D:"What?!? you still get customers?" SM:"Yep, everyday at six." door chiming*

_N and D: Sora?!?_

* * *

**This turned out better than before (hopefully) just so you know for readers of the manga SM or Strange Man is Fujita-san also send ideas and try to say where in the story because some parts won't be possible yet.**

**Hope for a new release soon (not 3 days but not 6 months)  
**


End file.
